starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Sriluur/Leyendas
, p. 126. |soles = 1: Sriluur |lunas = 5: (Quay, Ruul, otras 3) |coord = S-8 |distancia = |orbita = 5 , p. 19. |dia = 22 horas estándar |año = 270 días estándar , p. 111. |clase = Terrestre |composicion = |diametro = 6.591 km |atmosfera = Mezcla de oxígeno, Tipo I |clima = Templado a árido |gravedad = Estándar |terreno = *Desierto *Matorrales secos , p. 22. *Tierras yermas rocosas |agua = |interes =*Extensión Gran Cueva *Territorios Houk , p. 93. |fauna = *Bandigos , p. 130. *Lobos oscuros , p. 131. |flora = |especies = Weequay , p. 92. |otrasespecies = *Houk *Hutts , p. 128. *Otras |idioma = *Sriluuriano *Houkés *Huttés |gobierno =*Clanes *Gobernación Imperial (Periodo Imperial) |poblacion = 460.000: **82% weequay **8% houk **10% otros |gentilicio=Sriluuriano |ciudades = *Ciudad Meirm (capital por el 137 DBY) *Al-Campur (capital, , p. 79. antes del 137 DBY) *Dnalvec |imports =Agua purificada , p. 71. |exports = Gemas y minerales |afiliacion = *Imperio Hutt *Imperio Galáctico *Imperio Yuuzhan Vong , p. 99. *Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt }} Sriluur era un planeta ubicado en el sector Tharin de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Mundo natal de la especie inteligente weequay, Sriluur tenía una posición clave en el Corredor Sisar, una de las muchas hiperrutas importantes que conectaban al Espacio Hutt con el resto del Borde Exterior. El planeta estaba orbitado por cinco lunas, de las cuales la más notable, Ruul, era la única que podía soportar vida. Era un mundo árido cubierto de desiertos, volcanes y mares ácidos. A pesar de esto, el planeta era casi completamente autosuficiente gracias a un inesperado, pero muy productivo, sector agrícola. El planeta albergaba enormes reservas de cobre, pero este recurso no fue aprovechado por mineros. El planeta fue parte del Espacio Hutt durante la mayor parte de su historia, lo que significaba que era fácil encontrar Señores del crimen Hutts y representantes de la organización criminal Sol Negro en Sriluur. Sriluur fue colonizado por un grupo numeroso de houks en el 282 ABY, un evento que los weequays resintieron. Los resultantes conflictos Houk-Weequay duraron hasta la llegada del Imperio Galáctico, que por temor al contrabando y las tendencias Rebeldes, ocupó el planeta poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Aunque el Imperio estableció una fuerte presencia militar, aumentó el crimen en el sector. Sriluur fue invadido por el Imperio Yuuzhan Vong en el 26 DBY, y sus habitantes fueron esclavizados. Para el 137 DBY, el planeta había sido reclamado por el Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt. Descripción Sriluur era un mundo importante a lo largo de la hiperruta Corredor Sisar, que conectaba los Territorios del Borde Exterior con algunas de las porciones más antiguas del Espacio Hutt por medio de la rama Espuela Ac'fren. El planeta servía como nexo para otras rutas comerciales, por lo que era un destino popular para los comerciantes. Sriluur era orbitado por cinco lunas; Ruul era particularmente notable, pues era un mundo habitable que era casi totalmente propiedad del clan weequay Bulq. Las características topográficas dominantes de Sriluur eran desiertos blancos, extensiones de matorrales secos y campos rocosos, y las tormentas de arena eran frecuentes.Secrets of the Sisar Run, p. 81. El planeta tenía enormes reservas de cobre, pero nunca fueron explotadas por la minería a gran escala, pues los mineros preferían enfocarse en otros metales, minerales y gemas—exportaciones vitales para la economía de Sriluur. Los océanos tenían un contenido altamente ácido, pero aun así albergaban seres vivos.Ultimate Alien Anthology, p. 182. Casi todo el hemisferio boreal del planeta estaba cubierto por la Extensión Gran Cueva, un enorme desierto que consistía principalmente en cráteres. El hemisferio austral, salpicado de volcanes durmientes y negros cañones de transpariacero, albergaba a la mayoría de los habitantes del planeta. A pesar del duro ambiente, Sriluur era casi completamente autosuficiente, pues tenía un extenso sector agrícola centrado alrededor de las Islas Cupric. El agua limpia era un producto muy valioso en este planeta, y la mayor parte de su suministro se origina en el cercano Sedri. Los asentamientos más grandes en Sriluur eran la Ciudad Meirm, el principal puerto comercial Dnalvec, y el centro administrativo Al-Campur. En el centro de cada ciudad weequay había un thal, un altar de piedra negra dedicado a sus dioses.The New Essential Guide to Alien Species, p. 177. Políticamente, Sriluur estuvo bajo la hegemonía de los Hutts durante la mayor parte de su historia.Basado en la ubicación del planeta en mapas políticos a lo largo de The Essential Atlas. Si bien mantuvo fuertes relaciones comerciales con el resto del Espacio Hutt, los Hutts nunca trataron de subyugar o conquistar el planeta, ni hicieron esfuerzos para esclavizar a los weequay. La enorme organización criminal conocida como Sol Negro también estuvo fuertemente representada en Sriluur, pero no fue hasta que el Imperio Galáctico se hizo con el control del planeta que oficialmente se convirtió en parte de un poder político importante. Muchos depredadores no inteligentes eran nativos de Sriluur. Los bandigos del Cañón de la Tentación eran conocidos por sus aullidos distintivos, los cuales muchos weequay atribuian falsamente a las "ninfas acuáticas", el tema de al menos un mito nativo. Los bandigos cazaban en grupos de hasta veinte individuos, y solían lanzarles piedras a sus presas. Los lobos oscuros, conocidos como raquor'daan en Sriluuriano, eran una especie de perros sigilosos que empleaban garras venenosas y una cola de aguijón para matar a sus presas. Eran considerados como los enemigos naturales de los bandigos, y como tal, eran muy respetados por los weequay, que a veces domesticaban a las bestias para ayudarlos a cazar.The Unknown Regions, p. 64. Historia Historia temprana thumb|left|160px|Un asentamiento en Sriluur. El planeta experimentó un periodo temprano de intensa actividad tectónica, que fue responsable de la abundancia de volcanes en Sriluur. Su duro ecosistema lleno de depredadores originalmente obligó a los weequay a vagar por los desiertos del planeta. No fue sino hasta que la tecnología''Ultimate Alien Anthology, p. 181. de la especie avanzó hasta tener un nivel industrial en algún momento antes del 25.100 ABY que se establecieron las primeras ciudades en las costas de los ácidos océanos de Sriluur. Este desarrollo fue vital para la civilización weequay, pues las ciudades ayudaron a protegerlos de las muchas especies predadoras del planeta, y les dio fácil acceso a los abundantes mares. Sriluur fue descubierto por el resto de la galaxia en algún momento antes del 25.100 ABY. Incluso entonces, tenía pocos visitantes aparte de los mercaderes ocasionales, y pudo evitar la expansión del imperio del conquistador humano Xim durante los últimos años de la era Pre-República.The Essential Atlas, p. 117. Mercenarios weequay estuvieron entre los soldados que fueron reclutados por el Imperio Hutt para combatir a Xim en el conflicto Hutt-Xim. Tras su victoria en esa guerra, los Hutts comenzaron a incrementar sus intereses en Sriluur, hasta que se le llegó a considerar como parte del Espacio Hutt. La República Galáctica no descubrió el planeta hasta algún momento entre el 15.000 y el 8.000 ABY.The Essential Atlas, p. 120. El planeta natal de los weequay no fue afectado por los principales conflictos galácticosBasado en la ubicación del planeta en mapas políticos a lo largo de ''The Essential Atlas. hasta la Guerra Civil Galáctica, aunque Sriluur fue el objetivo de los seis Señores Sith conocidos como los Maestros del Terror durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica entre la República y el Imperio Sith. Como parte de su conquista de secciones del Espacio Hutt, los Maestros del Terror usaron la Fuerza para inducir un éxodo masivo desde Sriluur, aunque finalmente el planeta cayó bajo el control de los Hutts. Colonización Houk Miles de houks del planeta Lijuter colonizaron Sriluur en el 282 ABY. Ellos establecieron su asentamiento en lo que llegó a ser conocido como los Territorios Houk cerca del ecuador de Sriluur, no lejos de Dnalvec, aunque muchos decidieron vivir en ciudades weequay.Secrets of the Sisar Run, p. 29. Aunque no fueron los primeros colonos alienígenas del planeta, los houks se convirtieron en los enemigos culturales de los weequay. Los subsiguientes conflictos Houk-Weequay durarían siglos, hasta que, aproximadamente en el 10 ABY, estalló una guerra civil total. Los weequay declararon ley marcial en los Territorios Houk, mientras que las milicias houks atacaron asentamientos weequay. Se formaron varias milicias weequay, incluyendo la formidable Milicia de Dnalvec. La guerra civil terminó cuando los houks iniciaron un acuerdo de paz,Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies, p. 42. aunque continuaron hostilidades menores entre las facciones hasta que el Imperio Galáctico tomó el control del planeta poco antes de la Batalla de Yavin. Asesoramiento de viaje En el 22 ABY, antes del inicio de las Guerras Clon, el Culto Nikto de M'dweshuu—una secta religiosa letal de Kintan—inició una serie de ataques homicidas a lo largo del Corredor Sisar. Por lo menos veintisiete personas murieron a manos de los M'dweshuu, y el Buró de Naves y Servicios publicó un aviso para la región. Dorosii el Hutt, el Intermediario Designado que representaba a la región en el Senado Galáctico en ese momento, le dijo a la República que las autoridades locales podían resolver la violencia sectaria sin la interferencia de la República, aunque el Consejo Jedi estaba examinando la situación. La oleada de ataques fue reportada por Noticias de la HoloRed. Guerra Civil Galáctica El Imperio estableció una presencia militar en el planeta, antes que nada, para poner fin a la actividad Rebelde y contrabandista en el sector, pero también como un gesto político hostil hacia los Hutts.The Essential Atlas, p. 30. Se establecieron guarniciones en la Costa de Cobre de Sriluur, así como en la Ciudad Meirm, y el inexperto Newen Streeg fue instalado como el Gobernador del sector.Secrets of the Sisar Run, p. 15. Dos [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial/Leyendas|Destructores Estelares clase Imperial]]—el Aniquilador y el Inexorable—y un [[Crucero mediano clase Ataque|crucero mediano clase Ataque]]—el Tormenta de Iones—fueron asignados a la zona, pero el crimen aún floreció en Sriluur bajo el gobierno Imperial. Esto fue en gran medida debido a que los oficiales Imperiales aceptaban sobornos de operativos del Sol Negro. La Milicia de Dnalvec proporcionó muchos reclutas para la Alianza para Restaurar la República y varios señores del crimen Hutt en esta época. Al detectar este problema, el Imperio bombardeó la mayoría de los puestos avanzados de la milicia en los alrededores de Dnalvec. Historia posterior Después de la derrota del líder del Sol Negro Czethros durante la Batalla de Kessel en el 24 DBY,Young Jedi Knights: Crisis at Crystal Reef el sindicato del crimen se disolvió, incluyendo sus células en Sriluur. Cuando estalló la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en el 25 DBY,The New Jedi Order Sourcebook, p. 5. no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que las naves estelares yuuzhan vong, como los coralitas, aparecieran cerca de Sriluur.Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi Esto llevó a un éxodo masivo de personas que temían una inminente invasión del planeta. Muchos clanes weequay eligieron quedarse y formar milicias para pelear por su mundo. La Brigada de la Paz, aliada de los yuuzhan vong, se infiltró en Sriluur, acosando a sus habitantes e intentando liberar al planeta de la tecnología en preparación para la invasión yuuzhan vong. Cuando los yuuzhan vong finalmente invadieron en el 26 DBY, la defensa de baja tecnología que presentaron los nativos fue arrasada rápidamente. El planeta entero fue conquistado en cuestión de días, y sus habitantes fueron esclavizados. Aunque su planeta natal fue terraformado por los invasores, los weequay se adaptaron y continuaron viviendo en Sriluur después de que la guerra terminara. Para el 137 DBY, Sriluur era un planeta súbdito del Imperio Galáctico de Darth Krayt. Habitantes thumb|250px|Un hombre y una mujer weequay. Weequay La especie dominante del planeta eran los nativos weequay, gente tecnológicamente simple. Esta especie rendía culto a un panteón de cientos de dioses, la mayoría inspirados en fuerzas naturales y criaturas Sriluurianas. Un ejemplo era Am-Shak, el dios del trueno que dio su nombre a la ciudad de Al-Campur, así como el dios de la luna Quay, el más importante de la religión weequay. Los weequay usaban un complejo sistema de olores para comunicarse con miembros de sus propios clanes; el idioma Sriluuriano fue desarrollado principalmente para facilitar las comunicaciones con otros clanes y extranjeros. La cultura weequay tradicional no tenía concepto de individualidad, por lo que la idea de poner nombres a las personas era ajena a ellos. Típicamente, sólo los que salían de Sriluur asumían nombres. Estos expatriados con frecuencia trabajaban como mercenarios,Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies, p. 94. y algunos, como el Maestro Jedi Sora Bulq y el pirata Hondo Ohnaka,Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 sentían una gran desconexión con la cultura y la religión Sriluuriana. Especies inmigrantes Sriluur también era el hogar de una población considerable de houk, una especie humanoide que se destacaba por su gran fuerza física.Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies, p. 41. Un principio rector en la cultura houk era considerar la violencia como el método preferido para resolver un conflicto, lo que a menudo los ponía en contra de los weequay. Muchos humanos, hutts, nimbanels y toydarianos también vivían en Sriluur, aunque en menor número que los houks. Lugares Al-Campur Al-Campur era el centro administrativo de Sriluur, y el hogar de un monasterio dedicado a Am-Shak, el dios del trueno weequay. El submundo criminal de la ciudad tenía varias arenas de batalla. Fue la capital de Sriluur por varios años, pero fue reemplazada por Ciudad Meirm para el 137 DBY. Dnalvec Dnalvec era el principal puerto comercial de Sriluur, y albergaba a tres de los cuatro espaciopuertos a gran escala del planeta. Era sede de la oficina del Buró de Naves y Servicios responsable de la hiperruta Corredor Sisar, y tenía la mayor cantidad de habitantes houks de todas las ciudades weequay. Ciudad Meirm Siendo la capital de Sriluur desde aproximadamente el 137 DBY, Ciudad Meirm se encontraba en la orilla del Mar Meirm, rico en cobre. Esta proximidad ocasionaba que la ciudad se viera cubierta constantemente de una capa de arena de cobre que, junto con la niebla ácida que salía del océano, hacía que la erosión fuera un gran problema. La ciudad era considerada como el corazón de la cultura weequay, y estaba llena de estatuas de varios dioses weequay, especialmente de Quay. La tensión entre los houk y los weequay hizo que fuera necesario separar la ciudad en dos enclaves, uno para cada especie. Ciudad Meirm era la sede de los Astilleros de Salvamento Gricul, propiedad de Sistemas de Transporte Xizor, uno de los astilleros de reparación más conocidos del Borde Exterior. Entre bastidores Sriluur fue introducido por Craig Robert Carey en el artículo "The Greel Wood Haven" de Star Wars Adventure Journal 6 (1995) como el mundo natal de la especie weequay. El planeta fue expandido en los sourcebooks de juegos de rol Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies (1995), Secrets of the Sisar Run (1997), Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook - Special Edition (1997) y Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds (2004), tres de los cuales tuvieron a Carey en el equipo de escritores. Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi (2000) fue la primera novela en la que apareció Sriluur. La mayoría de las apariciones adicionales han sido pequeños vistazos del planeta, menciones causales o, en el caso de los libros de referencia, un poco de información nueva. The Essential Atlas (2009) finalmente especificó la ubicación de Sriluur.The Essential Atlas Fuentes en conflicto Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies y Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds mencionan que el año en Sriluur dura 270 días. Eso es contradicho en la Legacy Era Campaign Guide, que dice que tiene 295 días. Ya que la Legacy Era Campaign Guide es la fuente más reciente, este artículo asume que es la más correcta. Apariciones *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' * *''The Great God Quay: The Tale of Barada and the Weequays'' * * * * *''Tatooine Ghost'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza I: Remanente'' *''La Nueva Orden Jedi: Hereje en la Fuerza III: Reunión'' *''Destino de los Jedi: Allies'' *''Halcón Milenario'' Fuentes * *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Galaxy Guide 12: Aliens — Enemies and Allies'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' * *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''Secrets of the Sisar Run'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Alien Encounters'' * *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' * *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' * * *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Legacy Era Campaign Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''The Unknown Regions'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Lords of Nal Hutta'' }} Notas y referencias }} Categoría:Planetas desérticos Categoría:Planetas del Espacio Hutt Categoría:Planetas del Imperio Galáctico Categoría:Planetas de la Periferia Categoría:Planetas aliados con el Imperio de Krayt Categoría:Lugares de Sriluur Categoría:Planetas terrestres